


Not So Welcome Back Party : Well Come On Then

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Cake, Crack, Fire Fam - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Office Party, Out of Character, Party, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Reconciliation, Stress Relief, Talking, The Firefam, Trauma, the fire fam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Welcome back parties from near death experiences are for everyone. No exceptions.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Not So Welcome Back Party : Well Come On Then

**Author's Note:**

> *attention characters might be ooc I'm sorry but I took liberties but I'll justify it with they're stressed yo 
> 
> *i interrupt my usual prompt fills for this craziness since we'll see how Eddie's return comes out. It took on a life of its own but I enjoyed it especially finally getting to the party
> 
> *posting it before I delete it

_**Not So Welcome Back Party** _

  
  


It's been barely under a week since the incident. But this semi week Eddie had off to rest with his son recovering after the incident felt like time was in fast-forward compared to down underground.

He'd come home after being under observation for a day. They wouldn't stop telling him how miraculous it was that he wasn't injured worse.

The physical scars would heal yeah but the torment of his own mind was a different beast. He had to see Frank, a psych evaluation was mandatory after all that, just like with Chim, Hen, and Buck. 

He'd given a very edited version of recalling what had happened. He would never have forgiven himself if he'd wasted more precious time rescuing Hayden that's why he cut the line, if they'd just given him more time then he and the kid would have been out long before the accident could have happened. But topside didn't know that.

In what he thought might be his last moments the thought of his child, his family, of his-. He'd pushed himself as hard as he could. Had continued swimming like Dory. He wouldn't view the movie the same again for a while. It gave him thought of how Buck must have been before, if Christopher was anything to go by, and himself now.

He was due back tomorrow. Buck had relented to finally coming every other day as opposed to the first 18 or so hours where he wouldn't let Eddie out of his sight. Eddie couldn't find it annoying though. He'd almost lost them too.

"Hey, I'm here. How are my two favorite people doing tonight?" Buck said, letting himself in with a glass bin covered by foil.

"A casserole?" Eddie guessed as he welcomed Buck in. "Aww. You shouldn't have Buck." He teased.

"Close but no dice. It's lasagna." Buck smiled as Christopher looked up from his Legos, homework done.

"Buck!" His smile grew wider. He loved Buck's lasagna. Well, really it was Bobby's but Buck made it.

"Hey Christopher. Anything new at school this week?" Buck asked while moving to put the lasagna to bake.

"We're making models of the solar system. Daddy helped." Christopher said chipper as ever.

"OH. That's cool. Bet it's great." 

Buck came back over to Eddie standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen drinking.

"So. You've been healing up good? No soreness anymore?" Buck whispered as Chris played.

"No," Eddie lied.

At Buck's gaze not leaving him Eddie faltered. "Not much."

"Well, as long as you're sure Eddie. You'll be back in no time."

"Tomorrow." Eddie corrected.

"The future is malleable." Buck said, with a smirk.

"Then I'll shape it how "I" want." Eddie glared, slightly smiling. 

"It'll be good to have you back though. Bobby's been having Jo pick up the slack. He dropped a cinder block on my foot the other day." At that Eddie's eyes widened and he turned to look at him.

"Steel toe, remember. I'm glad I didn't have to get checked out." Buck nudged Eddie playful.

"Hey Chris, before the food's ready, want to show me your project?" Buck asked walking over to sit down on the floor next to him.

It was interesting, to say the least. Each of the foam balls was painted by hand instead of just dipped in a singular color. A little excessive but it looked good. Christopher had come up with the descriptions and facts on his own note cards though.

"Your dad didn't paint these did he?" Buck asked, chin in hand.

"Yeah. Daddy did do it, why?"

"They look so much like the photos from telescopes and satellites. I thought you did 'em bud. Dad should be an artist." Buck commented as Eddie rolled his eyes ignoring the compliment and hiding a slight blush from it.

With the little rehearsal over and the project put up, food was served. Chris had two smaller slices as the guys each had two much larger ones and shared another.

"I'm stuffed." Eddie touched his stomach while leaning back. 

"Bobby knew what he was doing when he taught me that recipe." Buck had a dopey grin on, full.

"Thanks Buck. It tasted so good." Chris nodded drinking his juice.

"Sure thing. I like making you guys stuff. I can't get better without practice. Now let me start the dishes while your daddy picks a movie before bed." Buck got up collecting their plates and fixing them before using the dishwasher.

In that time Eddie had been suckered into Finding Nemo. He resigned himself to deal with it. After all if his boys had overcome their aquaphobia he could too.

They, or rather Eddie, were almost through with the movie with little anxiousness to speak of, past the sound of the water on screen. Christopher was starting to doze with a content smile on his face. Eddie would deal with 100 replays for just that, no doubt about it.

"Night daddy, nig- Buc-" he got out before starting to lean over into Eddie from between them. It looked like there would be no bedtime story tonight then. 

"Umm, want me to take him to bed?" Buck asked.

"Not yet, it's okay. Wait till he's really out first,"

The reassuring weight of his son, the warmth and sound of him, along with how Buck would look back checking on them, it was everything Eddie could have needed.

"Okay. Since it's over, now can I take him. You should get some rest before the big day tomorrow. No telling how much we'll be called." Buck got up after the movie was over and looked at Eddie.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Thanks again. I'll put up our drinks." Eddie said while feeling and protesting a little internally when Buck lifted Chris.

He met Buck at the door. He'd need to go home himself to be rested.

"You're not too tired to drive right?" Eddie had to ask, just in case.

"Nah. I'm good. I'd tell you if I wasn't." Buck promised.

Soon Eddie was waving a tired goodbye before heading to bed.

* * *

He woke before his nightmare could get worse this time. This one instead had him being directly under the opening when it caved in. He felt as the earth fell upon him crushing him with tons of mud. 

It was another possibility but that hadn't happened. He'd pulled himself through it and they had the rest. He returned to his son.

He had an hour before Chris was due to wake up. Not feeling like he could handle going back to sleep Eddie instead got up to stretch and exercise a bit. 

Buck was right about what today might require from him. 

Eddie got out of his room intending to clean the house a little of the toys strewn about. He'd have to sneak around quietly in the dark.

Eddie was using the wall to guide him. It was then when he felt water fall upon his head. Suddenly he was back there. His nightmare had followed him. He slid to his knees in the cold, dark, narrow tunnel. 

He couldn't find his glow stick. The helmet lamp was drained now. He reached around the ground while reaching for his dropped radio.

"This is Eddie. Over." A whisper.

"I'm still here." He choked out.

"Eddie? What are you-" Buck said. His radio was working? Thank God.

But he didn't have it in his hand. He wouldn't second guess a miracle. Hadn't it stopped half way down.

"I'm still alive down here." It came out with ragged breaths.

* * *

Buck had come back early for his phone he'd left at Eddie's. Maybe he could wake them with breakfast. There was a dull thud after he let himself in, catching his attention.

He came over using the front light to lowly illuminate the connected rooms. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw though.

This was worse than his thought of an intruder somehow managing to sneak past both the alarm and-. Was Eddie feeling ill? They cleared him didn't they? So why was he?

"Ed- Eddie? What are you d-?"

Buck was about to rush over when he heard what Eddie was saying.

No! No no no. 

He came over slowly unsure if he was being seen clearly at all. 

"Buck are y'all there? Can you hear me? What happened to the tunnel, over?" Eddie asked looking around in the darkness Buck's eyes had adjusted to.

Buck reached out to grab Eddie's hands while talking to him.

"Eddie. I'm right here. You're home. It's okay, you're safe. You got out. You're not down there right now,"

He looked confused at the touch but didn't resist it. Buck felt as Eddie took hold in a firm grip that would hurt if he wasn't expecting it. 

The light switch was within reach when Buck guided Eddie up. His breathing was more steady at least. 

At the light flicking on Eddie's eyes adjusted better to seeing where he actually was, with who. 

"Are you with me Eddie?" Buck asked while looking at him. 

"Yeah. I guess- I-"

At that second another drop of condensation fell from the air vent onto Buck's forehead making him blink. Hmm. Oh! 

The A.C. was blasting a steady flow of cool air with a low hum as Buck read the thermostat near them.

"I- Shit!" Eddie breathed.

"Shh. It's okay. I think Chris is still asleep. You weren't very loud after you dropped down I guess." Buck reassured him while still with one hand in Eddie's hold.

Eddie ran his own free hand through his hair releasing a breath. 

"It's- I had them too. Umm. After everything. Ya know. But they come and go. They told me it's normal, as long as they don't happen in the field or interrupt my daily life. I know what to avoid or if I have to talk." Buck said, concern in his eyes. "Can I hug you Eddie?" He asked.

Eddie scoffed. "You can always hug me Buck." He shook his head.

"Well, I wanna be sure Eds." Buck smiled while pulling Eddie into a warm and solid embrace. 

"How'm I gonna do this Buck? I- maybe I should have taken the full week."

"Now you wanna follow our advice?" Buck laughed lightly. " I know you, you'll want to be back if you tell Bobby you need more time. I can't predict the future, but I think you'll be okay. We'll all be there. I'll be there. This was just like, the wrong conditions for the worst experience possible Eddie." Buck offered, looking down.

"I feel like I didn't even sleep a wink." Eddie said going to check on Christopher now a little early.

"That's what good coffee is for. And friends to keep you awake on shift, with good food, you know Bobby will be making some." Buck smiled.

"Daddy?" A voice said.

It looked like the day was officially starting now.

"Good morning mijo." Eddie walked into Christopher's room.

"Was that Buck? I heard someone." Christopher said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah bud." Buck spoke up from the doorway. 

"Buck! Can we have pancakes?" Christopher asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Can we Eddie, please?" Buck joked pouting.

"Yeah. I think I'd like a pancake before school too." Eddie winked at Christopher earning a laugh.

"Yay!"

Christopher put on his glasses and went to get his crutches.

"I'll start on them while you and your dad get dressed." Buck said, pointing out their pj's.

"Hmm. So what'll it be Christopher. Ironman or Captain American?" Eddie asked while Buck left for the kitchen.

"Hmm. I want the justice league."

"Oh. Well what the boy of steel wants he gets." Eddie couldn't help his smile. His chest felt lighter.

Christopher was a beacon all his own. 

They were finished with brushing their teeth and combing their hair when Christopher's curiosity peaked as they came to the kitchen. "Did Bucky sleep over last night?"

"No. He forgot his phone." Eddie tutted, shaking his head. 

"Hey. No ganging up on the cook. I'll eat all these by myself." Buck acted like he was guarding the stove top like a dragon. 

"Okay. Chef Buck please bless us with your round bounty." Eddie played along a little amused. 

Christopher was eating it up.

"Since you asked nicely I've got a special pancake for you Christopher." Buck placed the oddly shaped firetruck, that still managed to look like one, on a plate.

"Wow!" Christopher gasped.

"It's not done but your dad will have to take over and not burn ours while I decorate yours." Buck said, with a teasing wink.

Eddie grumbled about Buck going back on making breakfast but with Christopher enjoying the little show he could manage. Plus they still had an hour and a half before shift. They could eat again later on.

Eddie made a basketball and soccer ball shaped pancake set for them as he turned to look at the boys.

Buck spoiled Christopher too much. There was a whipped cream ladder, chocolate syrup wheels and windows, and sliced strawberry siren lights. Buck was pretty good at that. 

"You've done this before!" Eddie noted as Buck turned pink with a sheepish smile.

"Ha, umm." 

"Busted." Christopher said snickering.

"How many times have you hyped Christopher up before like this?" Eddie asked thinking back.

"Hey. Would you look at the time? We better start eating. Traffic can get bad." Buck moved to snatch one of the regular pancakes and douse it in syrup.

"I sometimes worry about your eating habits." Eddie judged him.

"Maddie says the same thing." Buck said around his food.

"Buck, you can't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." Christopher corrected.

"Oh. You are totally right buddy. I forgot, I'm sorry." Buck pouted then smiled while cutting his food. 

"She's right about you. It'll hype you up. That's bad for your teeth too."

"Not about me. She says that to Chim." Buck said with a laugh.

* * *

After finishing their food and wrangling Christopher's school bag and project they were off.

Buck had joined them in Eddie's truck as Christopher sang along with him until he was dropped off.

They finally pulled into work.

"Okay. You ready Ed." Buck asked while hopping out.

"Yeah. I am." Eddie said getting out of his truck and joining Buck in front of it.

The firehouse seemed deserted. 

"Guess everyone's upstairs with Cap getting breakfast." Buck said as they dropped off their duffles. 

Just as they exited the locker room streamers and confetti banged to life.

Eddie looked on confused as people started cheering.

"Hey. hey! Diaz. Diaz!" The other on the team cheered. Either oblivious to Eddie not liking being called Diaz or not caring.

They were led by Rocky and Rolo. A pair of mischievous dudes that were well into their thirties and forties.

"Did you know about this?" Eddie asked, a little upset. He didn't want a party. But thinking back Chim didn't have a choice, and, with, Buck- oh.

"N- I didn't. I swear." Buck said, shrugging.

Bobby came over towards the landing. 

"Guys. I thought we agreed." He admonished. 

"But come on Cap. The guy literally saved himself from being buried alive and drowning. That's gotta count for something. He saved the kid and was a fucking badass man." Rockham said with a shrug as Buck and Eddie came upstairs.

"Honestly I thought you were kidding when you said not to Bobby. I mean, who doesn't love cake." Rolando said as he looked at Buck then quickly looked away.

The banner they now saw read 'Welcome Back Eddie'.

Buck's smile didn't waver as their attention was brought to the cake. If it could even be called that. 

It was a hulking mass of icing and fondant most likely. The damn thing was two sheets high from the looks of it. There was the downed drill, their firetruck, and the ambulance. 

Eddie had skipped past watching the events hiding them from Christopher himself for now. But it was in striking detail like a freaking diorama or basically a sculpture. 

There were Hen, Chim, Bobby, and Buck. Each atop the cake in various poses and places. 

Buck's smile weakened a little before they came closer.

"I couldn't find the number to that baker we got before but the guy at the cupcakery said he loved a challenge so here it is." Rocky said moving closer.

"Is, Eddie-" Buck stopped asking as he noted that yes Eddie did have a miniature version who was in fact buried in the cake barely visible from the top, with candied chocolate, Buck guessed, that was, partially melted atop him. Buck gulped as he thought back to that night then quickly looked over to Eddie.

"Umm. Wow. I don't know what to say. Uh, thanks. You shouldn't have," Eddie's tone was a little flat but Rolo quickly got Rocky's attention when he tried swiping a finger sampling of cake.

"Don't even think about it ya damn seven year old. He's cutting it before we eat it at lunch."

Buck was still staring at it in a trance as Eddie looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Huh? No yeah. I'm just wondering if it's like marble cake with chocolate chips or stuff inside it. The person that made this has an eye for detail" Buck deflected quick.

A loud yawn pulled them towards the couches as Bobby was now on the stove making personal omelets.

"Hen?" Eddie asked, seeing her and Chim looking more exhausted than he felt before. It was a good thing this was a regular shift not a 24. "Wait, so you two really weren't in on this?" Eddie asked.

They both gave a silent 'really?', with their eyes.

"Are you two okay? You look kinda hammered." Buck asked, coming over and teasing them.

"Nia is gassy and fussy. We've been giving her the medicine the doctor gave us but I can't just ignore her crying so we alternated who got up while the other rested." Hen explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry Hen. I hope she's feeling okay." Buck apologized.

"It's starting to work." She nodded.

"What about you Chim?" Eddie asked.

"Albert had food poisoning last night. I kept him company while he groaned and threw up through most of the morning with a nap here and there." Chim said taking the coffee he was so graciously supplied along with Hen and Eddie by Cap who'd come over.

Eddie hissed in sympathy. 

"Yikes. He's okay now though right?" Buck asked.

Chim nodded while drinking, surprisingly without spilling a drop.

"Drink up you three. Buck, set the table please, while I pass out the omelets. You seem to be the most awake this morning." Bobby asked.

Oh. So he did notice Eddie. Eddie quickly tried schooling his expression more even if it was a little late for that.

"Guess we can't have our badass set the table." Buck patted Eddie's arm before going. 

With the food demolished in a short time and the others feeling less drained they were ready for their next few calls.

It started off small with a house fire that was almost put out with a fire extinguisher but just as the guy who did it was done he dropped it on his own foot.

Hen and Chim reassured him that yes he would get to keep his toes. While Eddie and Buck ensured that the blaze wouldn't start up again.

The one after that was different. Buck broke through a house wall avoiding electrical wires thankfully and got to a room that's door was blocked by flames.

With Eddie having gotten the kids out first Buck had their Aunt safety out too in a short time.

The next was a really minor accident that somehow had ended up with a girl pinned in her seat. They got her out and checked.

They returned to the fire house and all took a well earned break with no calls by a miracle.

"I'm not gonna lie. I could go for cake right now if I weren't tired." Buck chuckled where they sat.

"Have at it. It's cool but who needs one." Eddie shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Buck turned. 

"I'm fine." Eddie shook his head.

"It bothers you? I could bump it over onto the floor and smash it." Buck suggested to gauge Eddie's reaction.

"It does bother you?!" Eddie asked, unable to get the words out fast enough.

"Well yeah. A little. I don't like being reminded about my best friend almost dying but if it's just one day I'll deal, but you can tell them you're not feeling it. We're all real glad you got out, they're just celebrating a win. We did the same for Chim." Buck said, trying to ease Eddie.

"I just- I feel bad about it."

"About making it out alive? What?" Buck asked, mouth open.

"No! No. Why would you-? Buck come on that doesn't make sense."

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't get it then."

"You never had a welcome back party Buck." Eddie said, looking to see it sink in for Buck.

The sudden shock he was expecting didn't come.

"So?"

"So? Buck, we threw Chim two parties. They're throwing me one. You don't feel left out?"

"Well it's not like I didn't deserve it." Buck shrugged.

"Buck how are you so smart but you don't see this? It's- it just doesn't feel right. Yeah, I hate the dumb party ok, yeah I can deal, it's not important. But you've been through shit too."

"Well, I did get a cupcake from Hen. Eddie, I don't see why it's a big deal. I'm just glad to be back." Buck looked confused.

"Well I'm being selfish for you today. Since I was wrong before," Eddie said getting up.

"Eddie wait! What are you doing?" Buck got up to follow him.

"If it's my party then I make the rules." Eddie said, pulling up the banner. "Help me with this?" Buck was already doing it before Eddie could finish asking.

In their actions of Eddie's frenzy and buck's quietly following to help him the other's hadn't taken notice yet either being tired or busy.

Buck couldn't hide the grin from his face. 

After the banner was altered, and decorations from Halloween and Christmas were commandeered to add more colors, Eddie moved on to the main attraction.

"Umm. Eddie. I get that this is you being nice making me feel welcome too, but destroying the cake was just a joke man." Buck moved between Eddie and the cake while putting up his hands in a placating manner.

The guys obviously had to pay a lot to get it made. It was literally like two cakes and fully decorated.

"I trust you Buck, do you trust me."

"Yeah." Buck replied instinctually with a quick nod.

"Let me do it." Eddie said determination in his eyes.

Now Buck could never deny a Diaz anything let alone Eddie. And if Eddie really did want to break the cake Buck would fully support him while still feeling guilty about it. But he bit his lip while stepping aside waiting to see what he did.

"Make sure they don't come up here." Eddie said looking at it like he was planning his next move.

If this made Eddie feel better Buck would do it. He also wanted to see what Eddie would do though. 

He noticed Eddie didn't seem as edgy while doing all this. It was possibly distracting him and letting him feel like he was in control. Buck tried not to think too much into it. 

As long as no one got hurt Buck would follow Eddie anywhere really. The thought surprised him for how true it was. 

In his own thinking Buck saw Rolo coming back from the gym. Oh no.

Buck needed an excuse. Umm.

He saw a wooden handle and grabbed it.

Rolo came closer to the stairs covered in sweat. "Are you cleaning, the stairs?" He asked, confused.

"I uh. Yeah! Sorry. You gotta wait dude."

" But I want water."

"The water fountain." Buck suggested.

"We don't have one. It broke and they removed it." Rolando looked at Buck like he'd lost his mind.

Buck very well probably did. "Uh. You can't. I'll toss you a bottle."

"I'll get it myself." Rolo said.

"You really can't. It's dangerous." Buck insisted. "I'm sweeping."

"With a mop?" He squinted at the absurdity.

"Mopping. I forgot what it was called. Thanks for reminding me. I'll just get that water bottle and toss it down." Buck ran over and got one.

By some miracle Rolando stayed downstairs and caught it. 

"Okay. Here. Give it a few minutes to dry. I started from the bottom." Buck explained while putting the mop back in the corner.

"Done." Eddie said, getting Buck's attention.

"What's that?" Rolo asked looking up from his water. 

"Nothing. Eddie's doing a crossword puzzle." Buck said about to go and join him.

It was at that moment that Rocky who was in the bunks came around the corner to start ascending the stairs.

Before Buck or Rolo could say anything he was already halfway up the steps.

"Hey Rolando, come on. Let's get Eddie to cut that cake already."

It was like the world was moving in slow motion. 

Buck couldn't get his words out.

Rolo was already coming up with suspicion in his eyes.

Buck gulped.

"What the-?!" Rocky asked.

"Huh?" Rolo mumbled.

"I made a few changes," Eddie said.

The banner now read.

"Welcome B _Ꜷ_ ck _&_ Eddie!" Rocky said slowly, sounding it out.

"Dude. Look at the cake!" Rolo said, drawing everyone's .

Buck came over slowly.

He laughed at what he saw.

Buck was out of the chocolate mud and surfing on the firetruck with Eddie. Inside the bigger hole Eddie made getting himself out was a mix of the frosting lining the cake."

But also there was a new little figure with them. Made by mixing fondant and candies.

"Chris?" Buck smiled.

"Yeah. Who I came back to." Eddie said looking at Buck.

Buck's vision was starting to blur.

"Buck?" Eddie noticed his tears.

"Thanks Eddie." Buck said hugging him for all he could now. No bruises or orders or earth separating them. "I'm glad you're okay." He said into Eddie's shoulder.

"I've got something to fight for. The same as you." Eddie said, returning the hug in kind.

"Well, i guess it's time to c-" Bobby began.

The alarm came to life.

They were all rushing to join the other downstairs in their gear.

* * *

It was a weird call. Someone reported smoke when there was literally no sign of any fire or possible cause of smoke in their complex.

"Sir if you call again you'll be in serious trouble! Please be sure there's an emergency before! Hen, chim, can you come over here?!" Bobby stopped his reprimand of the gentleman after killing his music.

"Sir did you take any medications recently?" Chim asked while Hen was checking his eyes now with a pen light.

"I don't take medicine. Why?" The guy sounded nervous."

"Is there any chance you were drugged without your knowledge." Hen asked as she checked his pulse now. 

"Umm. I had one joint but I swear it's just for stress." The guy was sweating now.

"You may be having a bad reaction sir." Chim told him.

"Let us finish looking at you. You may have hallucinated the smoke you saw. Synthetic drugs can have unintended side-effects. Where did you get it? Did the person maybe have something against you," Hen asked while they checked he was getting fresh oxygen and his heart wasn't erratic.

Buck and Eddie looked on with curiosity until Buck noted something on the wall before moving something hanging on it. 

Soon Eddie was moving to follow him as he left the room.

Buck was knocking on the neighbors door. 

"Buck what's-?"

"Hi, what can- oh. Hello." A guy said looking Buck up and down before turning to Eddie. "And what can I do to help you handsome gentlemen." He smiled.

"Your neighborhood is dying. Did you see or hear anyone going in or something unusual?" Buck asked.

Eddie kept a straight face despite his surprise.

"What?!" His eyes nearly popped.

"Don't worry. The police will find the murderer and make sure this place is safe but it's best to stay in your place. We'll tell the neighbors on the other side too just to be safe." Buck said, nodding. "Close your door and don't come out until we can get you an escort to safety. The murderer will be caught sir." Buck said.

The guy looked startled and shut the door.

Eddie looked at Buck and pulled him away to talk to him.

"What the hell was that?" Eddie asked.

"He's spying on the guy. Either he's a voyeur or he wanted to see what he did was working."

"You got that from a hole in the-? The music? You pulled a damn Sherlock." Eddie smiled surprised.

"You're not the only one with skills Eddie." Buck smirked. "Now let's get Bobby to call Athena. Hopefully they can charge him, if not at least his neighbor will know and be careful so he's safe now." Buck continued to whisper as they rejoined the others.

The guy was looking better. An iv was in his arm.

"Where did you two wander off to?" Bobby asked while they walked back in together.

"Just making sure we warned the neighbors," Buck said, getting a puzzled look from Bobby.

Within ten minutes Athena was there with another officer at Buck's insistence.

"It was a nice catch Buck. But leave the rest to us this time." She teased. "Making good use of the noggin of yours kid." She smiled.

With the remains of the joint and the peep hole along with previously filled complaints it was likely he'd be charged with something at least.

"Come on genius, let's go get some cake." Eddie said as they returned to the truck and the guy was taken to the hospital by the others.

"We still don't know what flavor it is." Buck said.

"Like you'll care. You're just as bad as Chim."

"Says the cookie connoisseur. Don't act like you don't have a sweet tooth too."

"Oh I do, just got better self discipline."

Bobby didn't hear them over being on the radio with dispatch.

"Yeah, yeah." Buck nudged him.

"So you really didn't mind that you didn't get a party before?" Eddie asked before they got out of the truck.

"Eddie stop. I- kinda- I guess, maybe I did, but you and Bobby just weren't ready to welcome me back yet. I didn't need a cake or a party though. I already knew being back was good. It was enough to just be with you guys again." Buck sighed as they got out of the truck.

"I'm sorry." Eddie said as they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"You had your own 'stuff' Eddie, I just wish I could have helped before things got that far," Buck looked down.

"But, it wasn't about you, you couldn't have known. It was my issues, I shouldn't have pushed my anger on you, you didn't deserve that." Eddie said taking a breath. 

"I forgive you. But if you really want to make it up to me then this is enough Eddie, okay?" Buck pulled Eddie to look him in the eye with a smile.

"Alright. If Hen and Chim decide on something I promise not to go along with it."

Eddie lied. He'd would tell them to.

"Okay. Now can we eat it?" Buck sighed then started for the table.

Chim was already eating some. "Mmh. It's marble with tanned creme icing in the middle. Guys you gotta try this." He said. 

"How did you two get back so fast?" Buck asked.

"While you two were probably having a heart to heart going by the decorations, we came up the other direction and found Rocky cutting the cake. Apparently they couldn't wait for the men of the hour." She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Don't sweat it Buckley. I got pictures before we cut it, both before and after." Rolando said, pulling them up on his phone.

"Thanks. Where's my piece?" Buck asked.

"We figured the part with the fire truck was best for you three so we put that part away for Eddie to take home." Rocky tilted his head with a grin.

"So my son can be bouncing off the walls?" Eddie asked.

"From one dad to another." Rocky chuckled. 

"Here Buck. This piece has a little of everything." Rolo handed him over a plate for himself and Eddie.

"Come on Eddie. Hurry up before we get another call." Buck hollered.

"Yeah Buck. Don't think I'm not gonna find a way to get you back for that Rocky." Eddie glared playfully at him.

"Bring it on Diaz." He nodded as Eddie went to sit with Buck and the others.

Maybe the party wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

* * *

  
**Epilogue :**

**_Well Come On Then_ **

True to his words Eddie didn't have any part in Buck's welcome back party, technically.

Well if he sorta suggested it, in a roundabout way, was it really him?

He had picked up Buck in order to stall for time.

"We're going the wrong way Eddie, work's south of mine." Buck said.

"Yeah. But Bobby's probably busy with the kids since May's about to leave so I offered to get donuts." Eddie said it was a half lie.

"Man she's gonna go places. Did you read her essay?" Buck asked. He saw her as a little sister and congratulated her on getting into the college she wanted.

"Never got a chance to really. But I'm sure you could give me the cliff notes."

Buck shot back a look that could only be taken as a solid ' No. '

Eddie pulled up to the donut shop, with his order already in. Buck waited in the car.

He noticed a homeless guy a little farther off and remembered he had a twenty in his wallet.

Eddie came out of the shop to an empty truck. "Buck?"

He looked around to see where he'd gotten off to.

"No, you don't have to thank me sir. Take care."

Eddie noted that Buck was now wearing only his L.A.F.D. shirt.

"You gave him your jacket?"

"He'll need it more than me. It's supposed to get cold tonight. He said the shelter won't let him take his dog." Buck frowned.

Eddie muttered something under his breath in Spanish. Buck couldn't hear it and even if he did he wouldn't have understood all of it. He was still a little rusty but catching up on his languages.

"Come on. Or did you want to give him one of the two dozen we have." Eddie suggested.

"Did you already put creme and sugar in my coffee?" Buck asked. 

"No. I was kinda busy paying so I couldn't fix it and they only had regular." Eddie said.

"Good." Buck put the donuts on Eddie's hood and took one along with his coffee and what fixings they had given Eddie in his fingers.

"Eres un ángel" Eddie sighed at Buck's retreating form.

The guys' faces lit up.

As Buck was coming back a bird pooped on his shoe barely missing his shoulder and scaring him.

Eddie couldn't help laughing. "Come on. The others are waiting."

"Oh right. Yeah. Sorry." Buck grabbed the boxes and got in with Eddie.

Buck had wiped as much as he could with spit and napkins but it wasn't entirely gone.

"You know some people say it's good luck for that to happen."

"Hmm. I haven't heard that before." Eddie said while pulling into the parking lot.

With only his coffee it was easy for Eddie to text that they were there.

Once they were in they walked around the first engine.

"Surprise!" The others shouted.

Buck almost dropped the donuts jumping from the noise.

"Guys." He laughed. "You almost needed to get the paddles." Buck joked, catching his breath.

"Well it's a good thing we're here then." Hen came over with Chim. They motioned to a new banner.

'Firetruck : 0

Embolism : 0 Buck: 3

Tsunami : 0 '

"You're three and oh man. Just had to outdo me." Chim ribbed Buck.

"I **_don't_ ** try." Buck laughed pulling them both into a hug. 

"What happened to your shoe." Hen asked.

"Oh. A bird pooped on me for good luck today." Buck smiled.

"After he gave the shirt off his back to a homeless man." Eddie stated.

"Oh, tough break bud." Chim said.

"Sounds about right." Hen patted his shoulder and shook her head.

"If you don't mind bringing the donuts. There's an elaborate cake waiting for you Buck." Bobby said from upstairs next to the banner.

"Coming-"

"Were you gonna say dad?" Hen asked in a whisper.

"No." Buck shot back too quickly.

The cake looked was amazing.

"Damn. You got a shark." Eddie nudged Buck.

"We embellished the ordeal a little." Bobby said.

Buck and another tiny Christopher were on top of the ladder truck with blood in the water and sharks around them. There were a few other random people on it too.

"You two went through that and made it out." Eddie said hand over Buck's shoulder.

Cake for a late brunch after a small call with no casualties wasn't so bad.

It was then that Buck had an epiphany.

"I get it!" Buck shouted.

"Get what?" Eddie asked.

"The cake is a physical symbol of our near death experience! We make it look like what happened to remember what we went though and survived. Then we eat it to embrace that it happened but it doesn't have to be permanent even if it's a part of us!" Buck said all the words coming out too fast but not fast enough it felt like.

"Wow." Chim said.

"Hmm." Bobby agreed while eating.

"Well yeah. But also the cake just tastes good too." Hen joked.

"Well yeah there's that too. But my statement still stands." Buck said.

"You still manage to surprise me somehow every day Buck, even though I know you're smart and good at a lot of things," Eddie said, shaking his head, fondly smiling.

"We're taking Christopher the shark?" Buck asked, more like stated, after swallowing his piece.

"Yeah. But maybe you and him are riding it out of the tsunami." Eddie suggested.

"I like the way you think." Buck nodded, taking himself and Christopher and trying to fix them as best he could atop the fish. "And nice touch having it be red velvet again Hen.

"I was right before." She said hugging him from the side.

"Buck." Bobby said, getting Buck's attention. "I need to tell you something."

"I let my own personal feelings of worry and partial guilt get in the way of you coming back, even if there was some justification it was more so me. If I'd have given you a chance sooner I would have seen that you were ready. You cleared the course better then before and handled yourself during the tsunami, all while watching Christopher and on the blood thinners. I'm sorry it took the thought of almost losing you again on Halloween to fully see it, I should have looked back harder."

"Bobby-." Buck went to reply.

"Please let me finish son." Bobby looked like he was starting to tear up. "With our job and life in general no one knows how much time we have left. I'd like to let you know that I'm sorry and I am so proud of what you've accomplished getting back. You may make me want to pull out my hair sometimes or stay up and stress bake but you are being true to yourself. You're a damn good firefighter and person. Not one, but both."

Bobby stood from his seat at the head of the table to come over.

Buck got up quickly to hug him. Buck was already crying as he heard Bobby sniffling. 

The others each looked at each other smiling before looking at the pair.

"Welcome back Buck." Bobby said hugging Buck back just as tightly as Buck did to him.

"Welcome back Bu-" the other's started to say.

The alarm interrupted them.

Both Bobby and Buck wiped their eyes while the others got up to join them.

"Let's go do our job kid."

"Sure thing. Race ya to the truck." Buck was already rushing to join them descending the stairs.

Bobby sighed as he quickly went to join them. 

They'd had Buck back for a while but now the team really felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the others that read some snippets and encouraged me to go for it even if it mutated into something else entirely


End file.
